Green Fairy (A Natsu Dragneel Love Story)
by Skyewhal
Summary: Raina Raziel is an old member of the Guild Fairy Tail, like many of the other guild members she has secrets. Raina joined the guild a year after Natsu Dragneel did, and they got along famously. However after a year long journey away from Fairy Tail, she finally returns to her beloved guild; however the guild is surprised to see the REAL Raina. OC-Raina RazielXNatsu Dragneel!
1. Hooded Savior- Narrative

Hooded Savior- Narrative

In Hargeon, a beautiful Port town, a hooded person stalked down the cobblestone paths that weaved throughout the town. The mysterious hooded person quickly ducked into a restaurant to escape the staring eyes of the Hargeon civilians.

"Ahh, my missions have been dragging for too long! Good thing this is the last." The figure slumped down on the barstool. The hooded person easily attracted the men and women of the restaurant because of the strange attire on the body of the mysterious person. "I'll have your juiciest steak and a pint of beer, it has been a long day!" His booming voice was coarse and husky it gathered the curiosity of many women in the bar.

"Right away sir." The bartender nervously gasped, and he started filling a jug full of frothy beer. "Fario, get the sir some steak." The lanky waiter scurried into the kitchen and yelled for some food. "It'll be right out sir." The bartender nervously glanced at the mysterious hood man. He was rather thin and small to be a guy, but his deep voice begged to differ. "My name is Marcus, Marcus Toller." Marcus started fiddling around with the alcohol. " Are you here to help me?" Marcus was cautiously looking around obviously feeling threatened by the "customers" in his restaurant. The figure faintly nodded.

Before the mysterious man could even start drinking his beer a large hairy hand landed firmly on his shoulder. "Ohh, so the old geezer went to a guild? Where you from midget?" his breath was heavy with cigar smoke and booze.

"I'm from Magnolia. Got a problem dumbass?"

"Ohh, so we have a Fairy Tail Fly huh?" The hairy blond man was heavily ripped there were veins bulging out of his neck, "Hear that Cress? A Fly! This old geezer sure went for the big guns. Hah, Fairy Tail!" Cress was a tall dark haired man, he seemed to be the leader of the bandits in the restaurant.

"What's with that robe, fly? Trying to hid your tear? Such a weak Fairy, I think us thieves only deserve the best of Fairy tail. Someone like Mystogun or Laxus, not some kid? What can you do twerp." Cress grabbed from the hooded person's small pale hands.

"OHH, did I step on a mine there? How about this, I'll let you live if you let us join the S-class of Fairy Tail. You agree we belong there don't you?" Cress let out a booming laugh. The hooded man touched his covered face and removed a silver engraved mask.

"You made finding the group of thieves that have been terrorizing the town so much easier. Who knew I would just walk into their hideout?" The previous booming voice was replaced with a soothing alto. The dark figure shed his heavy cloak and under the layers of cloth stood a beautiful forest green haired woman.

"Oh you're a chick?" The hairy blond man exclaimed excited.

"Haha, you sure had me fooled, so Fairy Tail had such beautiful women. I would love to join." Cress snaked his hands around the girl's thin waist.

"Sure you can join." She stroked Cress' arm and smirked, " One condition you have to beat me." She whispered into the tall man's ear and swiftly in one motion punched him in the stomach. The rest of the thieves stood up in protest, and they started a activating their magic, but the mage only used her fists the entire time.

"Thank You!" Marcus cried from behind the bar," These no good thieves have been terrorizing the entire town and my restaurant for so long, thank you!" The Fairy Tail mage smiled brightly at the bartender and gathered her hair to a side of her head, revealing a faint green stamp of Fairy Tail.

"Raina! Good luck!" A black cat with wings popped out of the cloak that the mage had on previously. Marcus screamed quickly startled by the flying cat. The cat quickly shrieked because Marcus scared him, the two screamed in unison.

"Don't scare me cat!" Marcus gripped his heart," I'm getting old, I could've died!"

" I wasn't trying to!" The cat retorted back to the fallen bartender, and the cat helped him back to his feet.

"Lucky, what's wrong?" Raina looked panicked at the cat. Before the two noticed she had already pummeled half the bandits to death already.

"Nothing! Try not to tire yourself out Raina!" Lucky cautiously avoided flying spells that bounced off the bar walls. Lucky's ears fell slightly, " She has been on too many missions, right now her magic energy is depleted. She's really weak, but she can't refuse a person in need!" Marcus reluctantly patted the cat's head, and Lucky smiled at the old bartender.

"Don't even think about joining Fairy Tail when you're this weak!" Raina clapped her hands together and kicked Cress in the stomach.

"Raina!" Lucky quickly flew over to give Raina a hug. "yea! We can go home!"

"Yeah Lucky that was the last mission!" Raina patted the black cat's head. The chefs and the waiters and waitresses quickly filed out to join Marcus.

" Thank you so much." They bowed. Raina felt warm, she always felt nice when she was praised.

"I don't need you guys to pay me, since the mission I took was not from my guild. If you want to send money to someone send it to Blue Pegasus, I got the mission from them!"

"Please let us repay you! You helped the whole town and us! They have been bothering us for months!" Raina quickly picked up her robe that was lying flatly on the floor, however when the robe was lifted several large pies of gold and jewels were stuffed into large sacs of cloth.

" I have enough money, what I really want is to go back home to my friends!" Raina swiftly draped the money with her cloth and picked it back up to wrap around herself, to the restaurants surprise all the money disappeared.

"Why do you hide such a beautiful face?" Marcus questioned. Raina turned around just to show the restaurant a brilliant smile and waved.

"I just need to be known as Raina Raziel from Fairy Tail!" Raina waved goodbye to the crying employees. She smiled to herself, she was happy she could help someone again, but what she really needed was her friends, and Natsu.

Hello! This is my First fan fiction Evar! So this is quite exciting! This story is rather slow with the romance. (maybe a few chapters in before the main romantic plot between Raina and Natsu to start.) However I'm going to try my best to stick to the original story plot. I'm just injecting some of my OCs into the plot. I will try to avoid a Mary Sue, since some people tell me that my characters are TOO perfect. I'm going to try to let everyone who is originally in the Manga to stay in character, so I'm not going to give anyone a totally different personality. (however I will have to change Natsu and others for romantic plot purposes.) Please read and leave comments! Hopefully I'll finish this! - Skye


	2. A rough road home- Narrative

Green Fairy

Home?- Narrative

"We sure are unlucky." Lucky flew out of Raina's hood and flew along side of her.

"Yeah, it's almost ironic, Lucky." Raina giggled," But it's horrible how only our train broke down."  
"Yeah." Lucky sighed and flew into Raina's arm. She rested her chin on Lucky's soft black fur. "OW, stop!" Lucky struggled to get out of Raina's grasp, but gave up quickly.

"I'm so tired! If I had any physical energy or magical energy left I would get us to magnolia in a flash!" Raina complained. In the past year Raina has been doing missions non-stop. She barely had any time to sleep or even take a few minutes to rest. She was mentally, physically, and magically drained.

"I could fly us there!" Lucky finally managed to escape Raina's iron clutch, "It's only a few more miles away!"

"Sorry Lucky, I'm no good with heights." Raina laughed sheepishly.

"Please?! I want to get to Magnolia as fast as possible!" Lucky flew circles around Raina.

"Wow, you're really excited about going to Magnolia." Raina reached out to catch the cat.

"That's because you talk so much about it!" Lucky said as he avoided Raina's slender arms repeatedly.

"Do I?" Raina finally caught Lucky, "What do I say about it?"

"How it's so fun, and how the people are so fun, and how Fairy Tail is so FUN! I want to have FUN!" Lucky was feeling jealous Magnolia, " I lived in captivity all alone on that island! And all you talk about is how fun your hometown is!" Lucky burred his face into Raina's chest.

"Lucky you are a 13 months old. You were only on the island for a month before I rescued you from that prison." Raina stared at the overly emotional cat.

"It still feels like I'm in a prison." Lucky stuck his tongue out at Raina and laughed. " However," Lucky started bringing his paw to his chin, "You never really elaborate on the people in Fairy Tail."

"I don't?" Raina stuck out her chin, "It's been a year since I left, and even before that I did a lot of missions solo, so I didn't socialize much." Raina struggled to think. "But when I was younger I would always talk to people, and some people complained about my constant skin-ship. However I do remember most of the people that are in my age group."

"Who?" Lucky blinked up at Raina, his eyes full of excitement.

"Well, first there is Natsu, if I even remember much of him." Raina lied through her teeth, she didn't want to admit that she remembers Natsu the most. Almost on a daily basis, during the few hours of rest she gets a day; most of her dreams are about her memories with Natsu. " He's a hot-headed idiot, but he really cared about his friends. I remember that he would always challenge people to a battle almost daily!"

"He seems like a loser." Lucky let out a sigh.

"He's not!" Raina blushed and collected herself trying not to sound so biased towards Natsu. "Then there is the stripper of the guild, Gray. He was rather arrogant, but after I beat his ass in a battle he settled down!"

"Wow, your friends sound weak." Lucky laughed mockingly.

"Well, compared to me." Raina said sarcastically, "Well, there is Erza, she's pretty strong. She's also known as the Queen of Fairies, seems too fancy for her. From what I remember she was all 'armor and swords'! She was more like a Warrior goddess."

"Is she stronger than you?" Lucky was curious.

" I became a S-class wizard earlier than her, but we never sparred to see who was stronger, so I don't know." Raina was comparing herself to Erza until she remembered something, " Oh I know someone you would like a lot!"

"Who? Who?" Luck y was excited again.

"His name is Happy! He's Natsu's best friend! And guess what? He's a flying cat also! You're not alone!"

" Am I cooler than him?"

Raina laughed at the arrogant cat, " Yes, way cooler." Raina elongated every vowel. The two friends chatted for a few miles until Lucky spotted something in the distance. It was Mongolia in the horizon. He quickly flew closer to the town, not noticing that with each step she took, Raina became more and more faint. Her body felt like lead, and her brain was fried. Her walk turned more into a limp with each step, and she gripped the nearby trees for support.

"Wa-wait. Lucky s-slow down." Before Lucky had time to react to his pleading friend, Raina had fallen over into the dirt road. Her forest green hair escaped the cage of her hood. Her slim body was limp and lifeless, the only thing you was her back rising slowly with every struggled breath she took.

"Raina!"


	3. Redecoration- Raina POV

Redecoration- Raina first person POV

What happened to me? I'm so sore, where am I? What happened to me.

_You can't escape from me._

My eyes twitched when a ray of light hit my lids. Slowly I inched my eyes open, only to close them again to avoid being blinded by the sun's rays. Where was Lucky?

_You can never escape from me._

What was that voice? I gripped the blankets that covered my body tighter. After sitting up straight I felt my hair stick to my back. I touched my forehead and it was wet. What happened to me? Soon after I sat up my body tensed and collapsed back onto the bed, I guess I got up too quickly. I felt around the bed and found a little ball of fur, it was Lucky, and he was snoring next to my head. I turned my neck slightly to see the sleeping cat. He was a lot cuter when he wasn't talking. I giggled, and reached out my hand to pat Lucky's head, but before I could even touch him I was startled by the sound of a door opening.

"You're awake." I turned my head away from Lucky and faced it to the door that was on the opposite side of the room. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the blinding light.

"Oh, Porlyusica!" Now that my vision was cleared and my body was light, I jumped up from the bed and gave Porlyusica a hug.

"Get off, you know I hate humans!" She gently pushed my back onto the bed.

"Seems like you're okay. When Makarov brought you her I could barely recognize you! I don't understand why you still wear the mask and robe?"

"Sentimental reasons." I rubbed the small of my back trying to get the knots out.

"You look so different." She studies me, "You looked like a boy when you left a year ago!" She walked over to a table that was covered in medicinal items.

"I had a growth spurt a while back, and I didn't have time to cut my hair." My hair was about shoulder length when I left, now it was down to my bum, I should really cut it.

"Do some magic," Porlyusica faced me and started, " When you were brought here I didn't feel any magical energy flowing from you." I nodded and quickly tried some simple magic. Plants that covered every inch of Porlyusica's room started growing slowly. "Good, it's coming back. But it's still weak. Try not to do much magic for the next few days." She finished her sentence and quickly walked out of the room, "Hurry up and leave, and remember to take the cat!" and with that she was gone.

My body was stiff from the long nap I had, I stretched every inch of my sore limbs before getting up. I searched the room for my clothes and found them on the chair opposite of the nearby table. I lazily plodded over to my clothes and slipped each item on. My old brown boots, my robe, and my mask. Before putting my mask on I studied its fine details. Jewels of every color speckled it, and detailed patterns were etched into its fine silver surface. I laughed as I put it on my face, it only covered my nose, mouth and chin. The mask was originally a headband, but it was too big for my head and always fell down onto my mouth, I guess I just kept it there. And anyways I like my voice when it is on, so deep and comforting. I quickly touch the silver mask before putting my hood over my head. Everything I own has a sentimental meaning, I got the mask from Natsu when I was very young, at first I used it as a necklace since it was so big, but then it got smaller and smaller and now it's a mask to me.

Even though I made a lot of sound when I was putting on my clothes, Lucky was still snoring away. He must've used a lot of magic to fly me to Fairy Tail. I quickly scooped him up in my hands and put him on my shoulder under my robe. Even though he was under my robe, there wasn't a bulge for where he was. Most of my clothes are magical, including my robe. Once I left the tree I contemplated whether or not to use magic to get to Fairy Tail, but I decided not to since I was still feeling weak.

It took a good twenty minutes to get to downtown Magnolia, I could almost see Fairy Tail in the horizon.

"Where am I?" Lucky woke up and flew out of the hood. He took a few minutes before he could register where he was. " Oh, Raina!" Lucky flew into my arms and sat there comfortably. He quickly noticed Fairy Tail and started, " You know? When I brought you to the guild everyone called you Raziel! Can I call you that?" He said. He didn't even check to see if I was okay. Stupid cat.

"No" I said bluntly, I never understood why everyone in the guild called me my last name and I liked my first name, I think it's pretty.

"Why not? It's not fair! Please? Only in the guild?" Lucky flashed me some trademarked puppy dog eyes. Why am I so weak to sad animals?

"Only in the guild!" I gave in to his adorable eyes.

"So Raziel-" Lucky started.

"We're not at the guild yet." I giggled, but my laughter stopped after I saw what the guild had become. Iron rods were plunged into all sides of the guild.

"What happened?"

"I though it was like that!" Lucky chimed, " I was disappointed since it was ugly."

"Something is wrong!" I sprinted towards the guild.

"Slow down! You're not fully healed yet!" I knew that I was still not in my best condition but what happened to my guild? On the interior there was nobody, only large iron rods that obstructed my path to the bar, where could they be?

"Let's go smash their guild!" My ears pricked at the sound of a voice. They were downstairs in the basement. I quickly jumped past the annoying rods of iron as I made my way down to the basement. I quickly scanned the room to see Master Makarov scolding a group of members.

"Guys, how dare you go on a S-class quest without permission?!" His booming voice filled the room. Before the group could react the guild started chanting my name.

"Raziel!"

"You're back!" Many people patted my back as I made my way towards the counter. I saw Master slap a girl's ass. Argh perv.

"Master do you not understand our current situation?" yelled a redheaded girl in a navy skirt and light armor. I instantly could tell it was Erza. I glanced at who she was with; pink hair, Natsu; Blue -black hair, gray; blue fur, Happy; Blonde? I quickly put my hand on Erza's armor to try and calm the furious Titania.

"What's going on?" I ask trying to figure out why our guild was in this mess.

"Raziel." Erza turned towards me and her face turned into a deep crimson, was it that hot in here?

"Raziel! You're back!" Mira's voice sounded higher than normal. Her face matched Erza's. Was it really that hot?

"Oh, Raziel. Hey." Gray turned his head towards me, and his shirt was already off.

"Who's that?" The blonde who I was unfamiliar with asked Happy.

"RAZIEL!" Happy yelled happily. Natsu slowly turned his head towards me, I could tell that he was furious. His nostrils were flared and veins popped out of his forehead, but when he saw my face, or what could be seen of my face, his anger subsided.

"Hey, Raziel! Let's go kick some Phantom ass!"

What the hell is happening right now.


	4. Embarrassed!-Narrative

embarrassed! –Narrative

"Who is that?" Lucy repeated herself while adjusting her bright blonde hair.

"That's Raziel, I'm glad he's better. He was out cold when he first arrived on the gates of the guild." Mira glanced at Raziel and quickly turned her head back to Lucy, Mira went a shade of pink before she continued, " He's a S-class mage here in Fairy Tail. He's one of the strongest in the guild."

"I've never seen him in Sorcerer Magazine!" Lucy said kind of bashful, she didn't want to admit that she memorized almost all the issues by heart.

"He's never really been around. It's always mission after mission for him. This has been the longest I've ever seen him in a long time!" Mira sighed. She looked at Raziel.

"Has he always worn that hood?" Lucy inquired grabbing the drink that Mira had placed on the table; she slowly took a sip and studied Raziel.

"Not always. If I remember correctly, he started covering his face a few years after he joined the guild. It was so long ago, I was only a kid; I can't seem to recall his face though." Mira sighed again and rested her chin on her hand. She glanced around before leaning close to Lucy, "But around a few years ago when Raziel was about to leave the guild for his quest, he knocked into a civilian girl in front of the guild. His hood fell away from his face and at that very moment she fainted, and when Raziel left after helping her into the guild for treatment a few moments later the girl woke up and announced that he had the most beautiful face she has ever seen."

"Really?" Lucy was growing curious, but she couldn't help being skeptical. "His face caused her to faint?"

"Yeah! When the word gets out that Raziel is back many girls from the town try to test their luck and confess to Raziel, however he reject everyone." Mira whispered. Lucy really wanted to know what he looked like.

"Where you've been?" Lucy noticed Natsu's booming voice from across the room. She noticed that Natsu's rage has been settled. That's almost impossible. When Natsu's mad, he's mad. Lucy grabbed her drink and quickly drank it all, once she finished chugging her drink she proceeded towards Raziel.

"Hi, I'm Lucy! I'm new at the guild!" Lucy stuck out a friendly hand. Raziel turned to the blonde girl. He stood up straight and stuck out a hand in return. She looked down and saw that Raziel's skin was pure white, and his hands were even smaller than her own.

"Nice to meet you!" His voice chimed.

Lucy was going to ask him some questions until Natsu threw himself onto Raziel. "Fight me!" Natsu tried to get Raziel into a headlock, but never succeeded. Raziel quickly scooted towards the bar, and Lucy, Natsu and Erza followed after him. He was almost like a magnet.

"Hey, Mira."

"Welcome home, Raziel." Mira flashed a brilliant smile.

"Thanks, could I get some food and beer? I'm starved." Raziel leaned on the bar counter. Mira nodded and headed towards the basement kitchen.

"Ah, beer. So Manly!" A booming voice echoed behind the group of people at the counter.

"Hey Elfman. "Raziel responded quickly. Elfman laughed and patted Raziel on his back. A large "thud" could be heard each time Elfman's meaty hands landed on Raziel's back.

"Ow."

"Fight ME!" Natsu was standing on the counter roaring fire; " I've gotten stronger since last year. I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You finally hit puberty?" Raziel chuckled sarcastically. Gray stifled his laughter from where he was sitting on the benches.

"You laughing droopy eyes?"

"Yeah Pyro!" Gray and Natsu were both on the counter eye-to-eye, ready to fight.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza glared at the two fighting idiots. Instantaneously they calmed down out of fear. Gray went back to his seat on the bench, and Natsu returned to challenge Raziel.

"It's here!" Mira's singsong voice broke the chatter throughout the guild. "Let me fill up a pint of beer." Mira's eyes met Erza's. They had some sort of telepathic conversation, but it wasn't long until the guild realized what was happening. Even the guild master who was returning from taking a leak was observing. Mira wanted to get Raziel to take off his hood. "Here~"

"C'mon fight me!" Natsu interrupted Mira mid sentence and attacked Raziel suddenly. Raziel was not anticipating a sudden attack, his head quickly made contact with the floor and a sharp pain pulsed throughout his body.

Natsu was proud that he finally pinned down the unbeatable Raziel, a cold feeling spread out on his back. Natsu was drenched in beer, but he barely noticed that. Under his hands was something soft. His hands were on his chest, but something was not right. Natsu always suspected that Raziel's chest would be hard and muscular since he was so strong, but it was squishy. Two round mounds protruded from his chest, they felt nice, soft, and they were rather large. Natsu gave a quick squeeze before Raziel kicked Natsu off of himself.

Raina took a few seconds to process what had happened. Was she just groped by Natsu? Her face turned a thousand shades of crimson. She quickly glanced at Natsu, who was staring at his hands. Raina hid her embarrassment and noticed that Natsu was drenched in beer. _I need something to wipe him down._ She quickly looked around for a towel, nothing in sight. She gripped her hood, that's it!

"Here" Raina slipped off her hood and placed it onto Natsu's wet body.

Without looking up Natsu laughed, " I can dry off my self! I can use fire magic." Natsu said with a condescending tone. " Why is everyone so quiet?" Natsu noticed the sudden silence that washed over the guild. Natsu faced towards Raziel's direction. In font of his eyes long and wavy strands of green hair tickled his nose. His eyes followed the winding roads of green hair until he saw a shimmering pair of light grey eyes star right at his.

"Sorry! I forgot." Raina helped Natsu from the ground, " you okay?" Raina stared at Natsu questionably. Natsu stared into Raziel's bright grey eyes that were covered by a thick fan of dark black lashes. Her ruby red lips repeatedly forming the question, "Are you okay?" Natsu shook his head and quickly snapped out of it.

"You're a GIRL?"

"Yas! She's always been a girl." A small black cat came from her thick wavy hair. It yawned and started, "Raina, you didn't tell them you're a girl?"

"I have to tell people? I thought people could automatically tell! Do I look that much like a boy?" Raina repeatedly touched her face.

"Raina?" Natsu spoke quietly. The rest of the guild was silent, only Natsu and Raina spoke. " I thought your name is Raziel." Natsu studied Raina's face even closer, soon they were only a few inches apart.

Raina blushed and took a step back, "Raina Raziel. Raziel is my last name." Raina awkwardly touched her neck. Has Natsu always thought that she was a boy?

"What? How did the whole entire guild think that you were a guy?" Lucy yelled, she was still new to the guild so she doesn't know the whole history of the guild members.

"I'm wondering too!" Lucky tweeted.

"Aye!" Happy flew closer to Lucky who was on the bar counter. Lucky quickly returned to Raina's shoulders, Lucky noticed that he was only half the size of Happy! Raina never told him that Happy would be this huge!

"I thought Master Makarov told you guys my name in the beginning. Since you guys only called me Raziel, I thought you guys didn't like the name Raina." Raina quickly faced Makarov. "Right, Master?"


	5. Why not? -Raina POV

Why not?- Raina POV

"Can I get another pint?" I said drunkenly, I've had about ten pints. Mira nodded and filled up my jug, she was still rather shocked, but she seems calmer than before.

"Are you sure?" Lucy patted my shoulder. Surprisingly she's the quickest one to accept me as a girl. Probably because she's new here, she didn't really know me when I was Raziel.

"He's fine! Raziel, Raina can drink as much as me!" Cana laughed as she chugged down another barrel of booze.

"Heh, I wouldn't dare get in a drinking competition with you." I turn to Lucy, "don't worry I'm fine." I smile. I actually felt drunk, it was rare. I usually could down 20 without batting an eyelash. Something felt different.

" As I was saying," Master cleared his throat, " When Raina first arrived she looked like a little boy, I think Laxus and Mira were some of the few who actually saw HER face. I think I still have a photo." Master stretched out his arm to the second floor and reached into a room, he fished around for a minute before his arm returned to normal. In his hands was a rather small photo of me when I was a child. I was sitting next to Mira and Laxus, I actually had my hood down. He was right I do look like a little boy, my hair barely reached my ears and my eyes were a sharp grey and I rarely smiled. I still prefer short hair, it's easier to take care of. I fingered through my thick wavy hair, this hair takes hours to shampoo.

"When Raina first came here she told me her name, but I might have been a little out of it. I only remember hearing Raziel and I assumed it was your name."

"Haha, so I was known as a boy only because you were much too drunk to figure out my name? I even wrote it out for you!"

"She's mad!" Lucky and Happy chirped out covering their smiles. Gray started laughing and Erza glared at him. Mira started giggling and the cats started giggling as well. I couldn't help it, I started cracking up. I finally figured out why people referred to me as "him" and "Raziel" and the reason was laughable.

Narrative POV

Raina's ringing laughter chimed throughout the guild, few have ever seen her face, but nobody has ever seen her laugh. Natsu stared at the giddy Raina, her ruby red lips stretched out into a perfect curve and her thick eyelashes curtained her pale grey eyes, which were watering. Natsu blushed and looked away laughing along with the rest of the guild. She really is a girl.

"Hey Erza, can you come with me?' Raina grabbed Erza's attention, Raina was rather wobbly she had too much to drink.

"Yes, that would be an honor."

"Calm down! It's just a visit to my old house. I want to see if it's still clean." Raina smiles at Erza and she smiles back. Erza really admired Raziel as a wizard it seems that even if Raziel is a girl, Erza still really admires her. They have been good friends and they even traveled together before, but she felt stupid since even when they spent the whole day together she still thought Raina was a boy. Erza felt rather sad that she didn't realize earlier.

The two ladies walked and chatted about Fairy Tail and their most humorous memories of it. Erza talked about when Happy was born, Raina wasn't there for the birth of Happy she was on a mission. Of course Natsu told her a billion times, but it was one of her favorite stories.

"Where is the house?" Erza questioned, the space between each house soon became larger and larger.

"Up there!" Raina jogged towards a large old Victorian styled house. She ran up to it and took out her keys, " It's not opening for some reason." Raina jiggled her keys in the lock, a few seconds later a woman came out.

"Can I help you?" The woman was in a nightgown and was blinking sleep away from her eyes.

"This is my house!" Raina said sternly confused by the situation.

"We bought it last year 1,000,000 Jewels!"

"I built this house for myself, I own the 10 acres of land surrounding you!" Raina raised you're voice.

"Get out of my house." The woman shut the door.

"I'm so mad, I built that! I built all these houses, but apparently people are living in them now!" She looked around at the smaller houses surrounding the large mansion. Erza could sense her rage, she was about to pat Raina's shoulder but Lucky popped out of her hood, which was down for a change.

"Are you sure?" Lucky said mockingly.

"Listen cat, don't mess with me right now."

Erza laughed, her retort reminded her of Lucy.

"Can I stay at your place? I'm kind of unfamiliar with the rest of Magnolia."

"Sure, but recently Phantom has been prowling around in Magnolia, I'm probably going to check up on one of our guild members. Lucy, you know the blonde one?"

"Okay, I'll go, thanks Erza!" Raina leaned to hug Erza, Raina felt swayed, her head hurt and she was barely seeing straight. Erza smiled and patted Raina's head, the two made their way to Lucy's place. Raina thought that she should probably look at the landmarks so she wouldn't get lost later, but she was too dizzy to focus. She grabbed on to Erza's arm for dear life.

Raina's POV

Erza led me down a cobblestone pathway near a canal. There were some men hollering at me to be careful. I was walking on the edge of the stone pathway, of course even if I fell in I would be fine, I'm a pretty good swimmer.

"We're here, her lights are on! She's probably home." Erza started to open the door.

"You have the key?" I ask looking at the house, cute. It was a little cobblestone townhome looking place.

"Not exactly." Erza said unlocking the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged off my question and went in the house. I quickly followed and she closed the door behind me.

"Oh, this place is nice!" Erza led me around the house, she brought me to a room with a bed, most likely Lucy's room.

"This place is sweet!" Lucky hopped out from the hood, he was sitting in the little dip that was created by the hood, it was like a little hammock for him. I took off my cloak and set it on the nearest chair, it was getting hot. I didn't have the mask on my face, instead I put it on my leg as a garter, it held my shape-changing dagger perfectly, why did I only figure that out now? Lucky flew around the room.

"Strange, I don't see Lucy anywhere." Erza studied the room, she checked the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. Nothing. Lucky sat on top of the bed, and lied down.

" This place is great, but for some reason the bed is awfully lumpy!" A roar sounded the room and Erza drew her sword, however I was more nimble than Erza, I quickly flipped behind the figure that was surfacing from the bed sheets and grabbed the figure. I felt around and grabbed what felt like a head of hair, I pulled it up and hovered my dagger wielding hand near the intruder's neck. I was about to slice when the bright pink hair distracted me.

"Natsu?"

"Raina? Can you let go of me?" Natsu gasped.

_Sorry, this chapter is rather jumpy because of the POV shifts!_


	6. Staring Contest

Staring Contest- Raina POV

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Erza sheathed her sword. It took a few seconds until my drunken brain started to function again, and I withdrew my dagger from his neck. I scooted down the bed right next to him. He flinched slightly, was he afraid of me. I should've never taken off my robe. Why was I so stupid, he's a fire mage, he can dry himself off! I blushed slightly and tried to compose myself.

"Anyways Natsu, Lucy wouldn't appreciate you being here uninvited." Erza sat on a chair she had pulled up from the desk.

"Says the woman who just picked a lock to get into here. We used a more civil method, through the windows." Natsu grinned proud of himself.

"We? Besides you and happy who else is here." Erza threatened as she drew her sword.

"Actually…" A faint voice said, I looked under my feet and Gray's face poked out. I couldn't sense him there at all; I guess my magic is really drained. I offered my hand and Gray took it and climbed out from under the bed.

"Man, I'm starved!" Natsu lean back and sprawled onto the bed. Happy chimed in with a happy "Aye!"

"Lucy probably has food in her fridge." Gray started walking towards the kitchen, but he was beat by Natsu and Happy who immediately ran towards the kitchen after they heard the word kitchen. The three quickly returned with some bread, oil, chicken, and pasta. We all gathered at the table in the middle of the room. Erza made me and herself a cup of tea and we chatted as we watched Natsu, Happy, and Lucky stuff their faces. I only drank a sip from my tea until I head the door opening. Lucy stood there with her suitcase in hand and an odd creature by her side.

"Welcome home." Gray waved.

"You have a nice place." Erza nodded approvingly as she drank from her cup.

"Welcome!" Happy and Lucky chimed together. They got along really quickly. Happy made a good older brother.

"Yo." Natsu frowned.

"Sorry for intruding." I grinned sheepishly trying to ease her anger. Happy told me that she was pretty scary when she was mad. I guess my foolish attempt at trying to not make her angry failed because the next thing I knew she flung her hard cased suitcase at Natsu's face. Wow, she was pretty intimidating.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Lucy sighed and calmed down.

Erza finished her cup of tea and started, "Seeing that Phantom is in this town, I was worried that they might have gotten a hold our addresses." Lucy looked shocked.

"I highly doubt it will happen, but Mira told us to stay together because we might get attacked if we are alone." Gray explained. Happy flew around chanting, "we're having a sleepover!"

"Lucy, you are of marriageable age, it wouldn't feel right leaving you with Gray and Natsu. That's why Raina and I are here." Erza explained with immense hand gestures. Sometimes Erza would say the funniest things, it was a funny quirk of hers.

"Well, I'm just here because someone is occupying my house." I grinned up at Lucy. "But if you want I'll keep the boys in check so they don't do strange things!"

"So you're both saying that it was given that Gray and Natsu would stay over?" Lucy sighed and stared at the floor.

Natsu quickly yelled, "It's a pastime!" His eyes flickered to meet mine however he quickly broke eye contact. Erza, Gray, Natsu started to do their own thing. Gray was getting tired so he made his way over to the bed. Natsu was interested in what the creature named Plue was eating. Happy and Erza were studying a piece of lingerie that Lucy owned. I sipped at my tea and smiled to Lucy, "They're a handful, huh?"

"They are just making themselves at home." Lucy smiled as she sighed. Even if they were a bother, the rowdiness of this group made me happy.

"Anyways, you guys stink of sweat. If we are to sleep in the same room you two better take a shower." Erza says glaring at the two guys. Natsu and Gray almost simultaneously disagreed. Erza hatched up an idea to get them to wash up, "Since there is no other way, I'll guess we would have to shower together like we did when we were younger." Erza wrapped her arm around the two of them. I couldn't help but snicker. Lucy broke out into nervous laughter.

"Did you do that as well?" She turned her head to me.

"Nope, I started my missions when I was really young. I wasn't at the guild as often as I liked. Plus if I did, I don't think I would be misunderstood as a man this whole time!" I laughed as I saw the three of them making their way to the bathroom. Gray and Natsu quickly escaped from Titania's grasp. Erza decided to shower first and she was rather quick, followed by Gray, Natsu, and me. Lucy went last. I probably took the longest shower. Lucy had so many shampoos and conditioners that I had to try a little bit of each, but now my hair smelled so lovely. I took a seat that was across from Natsu at the dinner table. Lucy gave me some of her clothes to wear, since what I wear during the day was uncomfortable to sleep in. Too bad I couldn't just ex-quip some pajamas on like Erza. Lucky whispered good night to everyone and flew over to my lap to fall asleep. I looked around the room; Gray and Erza were talking about past missions. I looked over to Natsu to find that his golden eyes were glued to me. I guess he's still trying to understand that I am a girl. I get it, you know someone for ages and you think he's a guy and one day you find out that he's actually a girl; it would take me some time to get use to as well. I tried smiling at him and tried making small talk, but he just stared at me. I started feeling my face start to flush. I quickly press my cold fingers to my burning cheeks to cool them off.

"Do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us all of a sudden?" Lucy emerged from the shower; she was drying off her golden blonde hair. I shifted my focus to Lucy, but out of the corner of my eye I could still tell that Natsu's gaze was still directed at me.

"We never really gotten along well with Phantom, but that's the first time they attacked us directly." Erza crossed her arms.

"Our relationship with Phantom is not good at all, our masters don't agree well with each other." I smiled, "I was actually undercover once in Phantom for a mission of mine. They would talk bad about Fairy Tail all the time; I really wanted to beat them up!" I frowned from the bad memories.

"I think the old man should just stop being so scared and whoop Phantom's ass." Natsu contributed not breaking eye contact with me at all.

"I actually don't think he's scared, he is one of the ten holy great mages." I stated. I'm starting to feel like Natsu is trying to challenge me to a competition with all this eye contact.

"What's that?" Lucy asked continuing to dry off her hair.

"It's a title given to the ten best mages, one for each continent." Erza explained. I saw Lucy smiling; she didn't know that Master was such a great wizard. I didn't think he amounted to much when I first saw him as well.

"Master Jose, of Phantom is also a holy great mage." Happy reported.

"That means in terms of power we are rather equal." I sighed, "Waging a war on phantom does not have good odds. A lot of the S-class mages are on missions, so we are not even close to full power."

"They just have a ton of people!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Fighting with them right now would be a risk since our powers are so balanced. It could end up destroying both of our guilds in the end." I retorted, trying to bring reason into the hot-headed dragon slayer.

"She's right" Erza cleared her throat, "Their master is one of the ten great holy mages, they have their element 4 which is on par with some of our S-class mages, and the most formidable is the iron dragon slayer Gajeel. Rumors say that he's the one that destroyed our guild."

"Another dragon slayer? Does that mean he eats Iron?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah," Natsu scowled. He really didn't like Gajeel. We talked for a while longer until Gray was about to pass out cold. Lucy gave us some blankets so we could sleep comfortably on the floor. It was a nice sleepover.

Narrative POV

Raina looked at her surroundings. Lucy was asleep on her bed; however she was being squashed by Erza who climbed up onto the bed somehow. Gray was passed out on the left side of Raina and Natsu to the right. Lucky was sleeping on her stomach and Happy was by her head. Raina woke up from a nightmare, the same one from usual. It was 5 am so she didn't feel like going back to sleep, she jumped swiftly without making a sound to the window that was above the bed and opened it. She quickly climbed out and lied on the roof of Lucy's apartment. The water from the canal was gently flowing and the sun was starting to climb up from its rest. She felt the cool breeze from the east blowing through the strands of her green hair. Her quiet meditation was interrupted by the presence of someone else.

"Can't sleep?" Natsu said as he climbed next to her. His face was slightly flushed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You were squirming around all night; at one point I thought you would strangle me to death." Natsu laughed, and his laugh was so comforting to Raina. Raina flushed a bright crimson, did she start hugging him in the middle of the night? She pressed her hands to her cheeks and sighed. The two of them leaned back against the roof.

"I feel like you're avoiding me." Raina mustered up courage to try to break the silence between them.

"Not really, I just find it sort of… Weird. You know?" He chuckled scratching his nose, "I thought you were a guy my whole life and then one day you just turn into a girl."

"That's expected."

"I feel bad for not noticing for so long! And there is also that." Natsu turned away blushing so hard that his ears were turning the same shade of pink as his hair.

"What?" It took a second before Raina realized what he had meant, when she finally noticed her face color matched his. "I'm the same person as before, the same Raziel." A cold wind blew past the two; the nights were a lot colder than the day.

"Yeah, I guess." Natsu knew that she was the same sarcastic, funny, and headstrong Raziel, but everything has changed in his heart. Raina shivered, Natsu noticed and moved closer to her. He wrapped one arm around her and the two of them fell asleep under the rising sun.

Hi guys, sorry for being gone for so long. I had a ton of summer homework, and school just started so i was kind of busy. I'm in the IB program so it's not going to get any easier. I'll try my best at updating! Hopefully you guys will forgive me for not updating for 5 months! sorry again- SKYE


	7. Waging War

War- Narrative POV

Raina hadn't had a good dream in years, however in the last hour she had a peaceful dream about flying in the clouds. Her peaceful dream was quickly disturbed by the screams of women and men. Raina blinked the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed that she was using Natsu's arm as a pillow. She sat up quickly and the noise of her shifting around woke Natsu up.

"What's wrong?" Natsu yawned as he stretched. He noticed that Raina was studying horizon.

"Something bad happened, but I can't see it clearly."

Natsu squinted in the distance, but he couldn't see anything. Raina's senses were very sharp, sharper than most people, including dragon slayers. Natsu noticed some of the town's people running towards a certain direction, "Hey, what's happening?" Natsu yelled to a pedestrian.

"Some Fairy Tail wizards are mounted on the tree in South Gate Park!" The man replied waving to Natsu.

"What?" Raina's eyes were burning an eerie blue. Before Natsu could even react Raina jumped up and started sprinting on the roofs of the different buildings, and within a few seconds she was gone. Natsu quickly climbed down from the roof into the window.

"Wake up!" Natsu screamed the room quickly jolted up from his booming voice. Some fire sprouted from his mouth.

"Where's Raina." Lucky yawned looking around the room.

"Some Fairy Tail wizards are mounted onto the tree in South Gate Park!" Natsu screamed, "Phantom took action!" Once Natsu finished saying what he had to he ran towards the Park. Lucy, Erza, and Gray ran towards the park as well, all three in their nightwear.

Raina swiftly ran through the roofs of different buildings; the roof tops were not high enough to scare her. She approached the park and she saw a group of people gathering around the large tree in the center of the park. Raina stood on a branch of a nearby tree, and looked at the bruised and bloodied bodies. Their arms were attached to the tree with Iron bars and rings. The three Fairy wizards were Levy, Jet, and Droy. On Levy's bruised and exposed stomach was the Phantom brand. Raina noticed Erza pushing her way through the crowd and the Master followed soon after her.

A cracking sound rang through the hushed crowd, Master had broken his staff. "I could handle our guild being thrashed, but no parent could remain calm after seeing their children's blood." He paused, "This means WAR!"

Raina hopped down from the low hanging branch that she stood on, and made her way through the crowd. "I'm going to get them down." I said to master, but he kept silent. He made a small gesture that resembled nodding and walked away from the scene towards the guild. I made my way closer to the tree, Levy's blood trickled down the trunk of the tree. The three were all battered pretty badly.

"Lucky? Are you here?" Raina called out, she knew she had left him at Lucy's house. The others were here so he must be as well. He was in Lucy's arms, "Here!" He flew up to Raina. She asked him to fly her up slightly, which he never really did before since she was so afraid of flying and heights. The only time he had carried her was when she passed out on the way to Magnolia. It felt nice to be needed, "OK!"

Raina was lifted by Lucky; she was pretty light so it wasn't so hard on Lucky. She was raised up to Levy first. Raina touched the iron clasps that were binding Levy's arms and legs, and with each touch the iron disintegrated. She brought her down the tree and laid her gently on the ground. She repeated the process for Jet and Droy. When she was finishing up she was Lucy crying over Levy's body. Raina thought that they must've been good friends. "I'm going to take these three to the hospital, you guys should head back to the guild."

"Are you okay carrying those three by yourself?" Gray asked. Raina smiled and nodded in return. Gray wanted to protest her more since she was very weak at the moment, but he left it to her.

"I'm coming with you." Lucy stated as she stood up from Levy's body.

"Um." Raina started, but she saw the determination and anxiety in her face, "Ok." Raina started gathering her magical power inside of her and some tree roots started sprouting from the ground. The tree roots formed some sort of creature that could crawl by itself, and it picked up the three injured Fairy Tail wizards. Lucy's mouth dropped slightly, she never seen magic so beautiful. On the creature multiple different types of flowers bloomed to cushion the three injured wizards, and the creature moved with beautiful grace. Lucy couldn't help but to mutter, "Beautiful." Under her breath.

Raina's POV

"What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked, "Is it Flora or Earth magic?" Lucy's eyes beamed at me making me slightly uncomfortable. We just dropped off Levy, Droy, and Jet off at the hospital. She told me her memories with the three of them. She was really fond of Levy.

"I'm a dragon slayer. The Gaia dragon slayer." I said as I stretched my arms. Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"WHAT!" She ran up to me. "What the hell? There are THREE dragon slayers now? Does anyone else know? Does Natsu know?"

"I haven't really told anyone, except you and Master. I'm pretty sure Erza and the rest of the guild already knows though."

"When I asked around what kind of magic you did, nobody knew! And Erza wouldn't tell me what it was." She sighed, "You are too mysterious. Do you think Natsu ever figured out? If he didn't I'm not telling him!" She snickered to herself.

"Why not?"

"I feel like you should tell him personally, but it would really funny to see his face when he finds out. He'll probably go a stone-like like when he found out you were a girl!" We giggled together. I'm glad that she is laughing, she was really sad a bit ago. We approached the guild as we made small talk, and when we walked there we were surprised to see that there was nobody there.

"Wow, they acted really quickly." I looked around at the empty room. It was almost a complete ghost town. "Mira might still be here." Lucy nodded and looked around behind the bar.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Mira was right behind us, "I just got back from sending the guild off to Oaktown. I'm staying here to take care of things at the guild. You can still catch them if you run."

"Okay, let's go Lucy." I smiled at her, "let's get some revenge!"

"You go on ahead. I need to get my whip and keys from my place."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's really close." She smiled at me and I gave her a quick hug. Oops, bad habit slipped out.

"Um, sorry. I'll see you in a bit." I ran out to try to catch up with them as I went out I saw Lucy flash a brilliant smile. I started heading Northwest to where Phantom guild was.

"You guys seem to get along now." Lucky stretched, he had just awoken from a nap in my hood.

"You know, you're hella lucky that you can sleep any place anytime."

"You're jealous." Lucky flew out of my hood. "Why are you not teleporting to them, it would be quicker."

"I want to conserve magic."

"Can't you eat some trees to replenish your energy?"

"For some reason it's not helping as much as it used to. I get some energy from it, but not as much as I'm used to."

"Why is that?" Lucky swirled around me grabbing branches handing them to me to eat, and I did. I felt some power from the tree's but not enough.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm sick or something!" I laughed continuing to eat branches and leaves. Lucky even picked some colorful flowers for me to eat. When I saw the guild in the distance I swear I've eaten a whole tree. I felt better more powerful, but barely at 25%. I jogged towards the guild, and wove through the other Fairy Tail members to find Natsu, Gray, and Erza. I saw Happy flying around the front of the crowd, so they were probably near the very front. I waved to a few people from the guild, not everyone knew who I was yet so some people were confused to who I was. I heard people talking about smashing their guild and getting revenge for Levy's team. I was almost at the front until Elfman started moving around abruptly.

"Ummm…" I asked squished between Elfman and another person. I was about to shove my way through the boys until someone grabbed my arm.

"What took you so long?" Natsu laughed at me as he pulled me from the sandwich I was in.

"Shut up." I playfully glared at him.

"We thought you got lost." Gray poked fun at me. I laughed.

"Why didn't you guys take the train?" I asked.

"Well it would be kind of strange to fit an entire guild in a train; also it doesn't take that long to get to Oaktown from Magnolia." Gray sighed as he chuckled.

"Plus, I hate transportation." Natsu laughed. I noticed that Natsu hadn't let go of my hand. Did he not notice that he was still holding my hand?

"So what's the plan?" I questioned as I pulled my hand away. For a millisecond he looked almost defeated, but he quickly put both his arms up and let his hands support his head.

"well, get there, break in, wreck shit up, and get revenge." He smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes slightly. Erza, Gray, Natsu, and I made small chat for the next ten minutes. However as we saw Oaktown and Phantom guild in the horizon tension rose. There was a hushed intensity in the air. We halted in front of the gates of Phantom; nobody moved a muscle or made a sound. Natsu was the first to take action, he lit up his arm and pummeled in the wall of the Phantom guild. I stood proud with my guild mates.

"We are Fairy Tail!"


	8. Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy Heartfilia- Raina POV

The front of Phantom's wall came crashing down, and it revealed a large group of surprised Phantom members. Natsu charged into the building first his arms ablaze. The rest of the guild came charging inside. I pulled my hood on and joined the battle. I tried not to use a lot of my dragon elemental magic, I just used my dagger and sliced through tens of people.

"Get Master Makarov!" The Phantom soldiers rushed up to the master, my immediate reaction was to rush towards him, but he immediately grew gigantic and smashed the ants under his angry fist. The phantom wizards were broken under the immense pressure and called my master a monster.

"You have hurt the children of this monster, don't you even dare think you'll be protected by human laws!" His voice boomed throughout the entire building. He shrunk back to size and shouted for the Guild master Jose. I chopped down a couple of more Phantom wizards, barely breaking a sweat. Phantom was starting to taste the true power of Fairy Tail.

"Erza, Raziel." Master called up to both of us. I took off my hood in response. "I'm going to put you two in charge. Jose is probably on the top floor. I'm going to tear him a new one." I chuckled and nodded. I returned to fighting some of the weaker wizards. I few moments later I saw Gajeel jump down from above and started swinging around his iron arm.

"A man!" Elfman approached Gajeel and initiated a fight. The two swung at each other, but when Gajeel started attacking his own members Elfman got distracted. Before I could stop Gajeel's arm from making an impact with Elfman's body Natsu used Elfman's flying body as a springboard to get a good punch on Gajeel. I couldn't help but to feel ashamed at Natsu, why would he use his face as a springboard?

Gajeel went flying from Natsu's flaming punch. A lot of the Phantom members were amazed that someone's fist actually made contact with Gajeel's body, but I know what our Natsu can do. I let out a cheer.

"I'm the Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail!" Natsu announced to the fallen Gajeel, "Elfman let me fight him." Natsu screamed at Elfman.

"You bastard don't get in the way of a fight between actual men!" Elfman screamed at Natsu. While Natsu was bargaining with Elfman Gajeel got up and landed a surprise punch on Natsu.

"Natsu!" I screamed, he looked at me for a second and looked back to Gajeel. To my surprise Natsu managed to grab onto Gajeel's iron arm. Natsu flung Gajeel upwards, "I send you straight to hell!" He yelled. Gajeel reoriented himself and used the wooden ceiling bars as a pivot point to fly straight towards Natsu. However even when he was surprised Natsu managed to get in a solid punch. Fairy Tail members cheered for him, including me. Gajeel brushed it off and landed on the ceiling, he was standing on the ceiling. It was strange.

"Is that all you got?" Gajeel taunted Natsu.

"That was just a friendly greeting between dragons." Natsu sneered, but soon everyone's focus was directed to the shaking floor.

"Earthquake?" One of the Phantom members questioned. I knew it was Master's Fury, but something was wrong.

"Erza!" I screamed over to her, but she didn't notice at first. I jumped over to her. "Erza, something is wro-." Before I would even finish my sentence Master's body came smashing down from the roof.

"Makarov!" I screamed as I rushed towards him.

"Urgh, my magic power is." I touched my finger onto his forehead, nothing. There was nothing. I grinded my teeth. Erza also rushed over to the Master and some of the Phantom members were saying that he was worthless now that he had no power. I felt a horrible chill within me; my anger spiked my magical power. I gripped harder to my dagger and it morphed into a green and black scythe that was decorated with pink water lilies. I pointed the scythe up to the roof where master fell down from, and began charging my magical energy. The wind in the room changed directions, the wall started to fall apart from the pressure. A large sphere of destruction magic formed at the tip of the scythe handle. This was one of my stronger moves that didn't require a bunch of magic. Before I had the chance to release the magic Erza screamed.

"Stop! Retreat! Back to the guild!" Erza looked at me with worried eyes. My hair was standing up from the fury and immense pressure of the magic. I stopped the magic and the pressure in the room returned to normal.

"Why? I can take them!" I shouted towards her. Many other guild members also protested.

"I've seen that move, and it was so much stronger than what it just was. Let's go back." She grabbed me, "We are going back, and without the master we don't stand a chance against Jose. We're retreating, that's an ORDER!" I bit my lips and I was willing to until I heard Gajeel mention capturing Lucy.

"What did you say?" I muttered under my breath. I broke loose of Ezra's grasp. I quickly jumped up with so much pressure that there was a crater where I jumped. I spun my scythe and swung it at Gajeel. His iron arm blocked it perfectly, but that was the plan. I touched his iron hand and bent it, he immediately withdrew.

"You bitch what was that?" He swung at me and it landed right on my torso. The guy next to him casted as spell that was similar to what he did to Master Makarov, "Shit, I forgot about him." I used my scythe's beam to propel me in the air to barely avoid the spell area. That was a close one. While I was distracted with avoiding the void spell Gajeel hit me again square in the stomach. I spit out some blood. "What the hell Aria, I don't need help with this fly." I was thrown against the ground and Lucky fell out of his hood. He was still asleep.

"Raina!" Natsu, Erza, and Gray all called out.

Narrative POV

"You stupid cat, how can you sleep through this noise?" Raina chuckled, but it hurt her ribs when she laughed. Natsu rushed over to scoop her up. He placed her back on her feet and let her lean on his body. The sight of Raina being pummeled by some Phantom members made the Fairy Tail wizards that it was really time to retreat.

"Raina could you teleport us out?" Erza asked dishearten. Raina nodded, but when she started casting the magic Natsu gently pushed her towards Erza.

"I'm going to save Lucy."

"I'll go with you!" Raina exclaimed rather high pitched. Right now for some reason she didn't want Natsu to leave her.

"You're in no shape to fight, you can barely stand. Go back and get rest." He smiled and patted her on her head. Raina looked at the floor.

"Bring her back." Raina firmly stated.

"I will." Natsu's face was straight and determined. Raina faintly smiled. She took a deep breath and scanned the room of Fairy Tail mages. She concentrated her powers and each and every Fairy Tail member faded into a million of Cherry blossom petals. While she was slowly fading into flowers Raina looked at Natsu's turned back and couldn't help but to be consumed with jealously.

The guild members were quickly teleported to the gates of Fairy Tail. However Raina was sprawled onto the floor with high fever and barely any magical power.

"Raina." Gray shook her to try to make her regain consciousness.

"We need to go to Porlyusica's." Erza stated as she held master Makarov in her arms. Gray nodded and picked Raina up. Her head rested on his chest as his arms were around her waist and back of her knees, in a princess style hold. The two dropped Raina and Master off at Porlyusica's, Gray and Erza wanted to stay with the two, but they were chased out by Porlyusica.

Raina's POV

Where am I? My chest feels heavy. Damn I can barely breathe. I'm in an abyss, everything is calm and orderly. Oh no, is this that dream? Oh there's Natsu,

"Natsu!" I tried to call out; he came running to me when he heard my voice. I was happy; when he approached I planned to give him a hug, but he passed right through me. He headed off towards the light, I tried to follow after him, but the more I ran the further the light was. He was gone. I fell to my knees and a new image started playing, it was my father, his name is Velesis, King of the Earth. He was a proud and graceful dragon. He had wings, but like me he didn't like flying much. His wings were as big as the sky, and they were covered with beautiful crystals and diamonds. He had a forest green skin, but his scales had a certain purple undertone. He had a long neck that reached even the highest of peaks, he was hard to miss. He was just as strong an intimidating as he ever was. I walked closer to his familiar figure, the closer I got the stronger he looked.

"Ow!" I had stepped on something. My foot started bleeding, but it didn't bother me, I must return to my father. As I approached him, he started bleeding and within seconds there was a sea of blood surrounding us. I was drowning.

"Raina, Raina!" I jolted up; my face was wet with sweat and tears. "Raina!" I blinked the last tear from my eyes. Lucky was in front of me sitting on my chest. I guess that's why it was hard to breathe.

"Did you finally wake up stupid cat?" I pet his head and pinched at his ears.

"I should be the one saying that!" Lucky started crying.

"Calm down I'm not dead." I laughed, and looked up at the ceiling, its Porlyusica's place. I sat up from the bed I was in. I was once again stripped of my weapons and cloak.

"You shouldn't be walking." Porlyusica stated.

"You scared me! I didn't even notice you there!"

"Your fever's gone, you recovered more magic. I shoved some plants down your throat while you were sleeping. It's miraculous that you healed this quickly." She sighed, "Also I found out that there is something blocking your magical storage. That's why eating the earth isn't helping much. I knew once you were awake it would be impossible to stop you from stupidly fighting, I'll deal with it once this stupid war is over." She slapped the back of my head as I was lacing up my boots. She walked over the other bed. When I stood up I figured out who it was.

"Master! Is he okay?" I barely managed to say before I was slapped again.

"The more power the stronger the Drain power is." And that was all she said.


	9. Lucy Heartfilia Part 2

Lucy Heartfilia Pt-2 Raina POV

"Do you want me to fly you over?" Lucky spun around me, "It would be quicker."

"No thanks, I apparently can handle some sorts of height when I'm flowing with adrenaline, but under certain circumstances it makes me feel sick."

"Aww, but flying is so fun!" Lucky poked at me, "Why is the great Raina Raziel so afraid of flying and heights?"

"I will disown you, Lucky." I gently punched the side of his head.

"Hey I've noticed." Lucky said after we finished bickering, "You act differently around Natsu. Why?"

I was not expecting that. I started stuttering my answer, "Umm, probably because I've known him the longest."

"You knew Erza and Gray the same amount as him."

This stupid cat. "Drop it." I started jogging towards the guild and vaguely I could hear Lucky singing happily. When I arrived at the guild I headed down towards the basement.

"Laxus, you're our only hope. Mystogan is nowhere to be found, the master is seriously wounded, and Raziel is in no condition to fight." Mira was talking to Laxus, the Master's grandson, through the Lacrima communication crystal.

"Serves that old geezer right!" Laxus' laugh traveled to my ears.

"Please you're our only hope." Mira looked on the ground. "Lucy's is being targeted by Phantom."

"That big-boobed newbie?" Laxus snickered, "Tell her if she becomes my woman I'll consider helping! And tell that geezer to hurry up and retire so I can inherit the guild."

"Laxus!" Cana shouted from her seat.

"You stupid twat." I weaved my way through the crowd of guild members.

"Oh, who is that? Raziel, you really pull off this woman look!" Laxus laughed, "but is that really how you should ask a favor of someone, if both of you strip I might considering forgiving your horrible attitudes." I couldn't contain my fury, why in the hell is this jerk in Fairy Tail? I clenched my fist and punched the Lacrima crystal, blood started to form at my knuckles.

"Why is someone so cruel in Fairy Tail?" Mira grabbed my bloodied hand and helped me bandage it behind the bar. "I'll fight for Fairy Tail!"

"Mira." I put my hand on her shoulder, "I understand, but I don't want you to get hurt, and at this level you'll be endangering yourself and the members of Fairy Tail. Even if you were an S-class mage before." Mira rested her head on my chest and started to cry even harder.

"It's okay, I got her. " Elfman said as he gently pulled his sister away from me. I made my way to Gray and Natsu, and I caught a glimpse of Lucy.

"You're okay!" I ran towards Lucy and gave her a giant bear hug. "I'm so sorry; I should've gone with you to get your weapons." I rubbed my face against her hair lovingly. I think I was starting to smother her. I let go and regained my composure, and I noticed half of the guild staring at me. I never usually showed emotion so this must've been strange.

"So how long was I out?" I laughed nervously.

"Around three hours." Natsu looked at me quizzically. I somehow couldn't maintain eye contact with him. Not after that dream.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked Gray rather than Natsu.

"Well we found out that Lucy is a Lady."

"I knew that already, something I don't know Gray."

"What?" Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy exclaimed in unison.

"Well the Heartfilia name is very prestigious, and it's rather uncommon. When Lucy introduced herself to me I instantly knew she must've been from that family." As I finished explaining an earthquake like rumble occurred. "What is that?"

"There is a walking guild!" One of the Fairy Tail mages yelled. The entire guild immediately ran out to see this sight. A cannon emerged from the tip of the gate. Erza ran towards the front and immediately ex-quipped her Herculean Armor which was known for its high defenses.

"It's not going to hold." I murmured to myself.

"Raina!" Natsu grabbed my arm, "Stop!" I shook loose his grasp.

"Just believe in them!" Gray held Natsu back from stopping Raina and Erza.

"Erza you can't take it completely! I barely have any power just let me take the hit! Preserve your power for Jose!" She ignored me, and it was too late the large beam of darkness hurled itself towards the guild. The magic beam directly hit Erza, but even her most defensive armor couldn't take more than five seconds of the beam. Her armor shattered and just before the beam hit her naked skin I got in front of her just in time. I tried to repel the magic, but it wouldn't hold.

"Ten more seconds." I predicted. I closed my eyes to try to make the bearable. I could make a diamond Lacrima shield, but that would require me to be exposed to the beam for a few seconds, it's worth it. I withdrew my repellent shell and gathered diamond Lacrima around my body, the beam was a strong burning, and it ripped shreds into my skin.

"Done!" I shouted when my clear diamond body suit was complete, it absorbed the rest of the beam and transferred the magical power to me. This was the most magical power I had in ages, but my body couldn't stand the pain and pressure.

"AHHHHHHHH!" It was after the beam was shot when I realized how much pain I was in, the raw and burnt skin throbbed everywhere. There wasn't a place on my body where it didn't hurt.

"Raina!" Natsu cried out. There was a haze in front of my eyes, but I had moved thirty feet back from where I was standing.

"That was some strong beam." I laughed. I've gotten past the pain part; I'm at a point where my body was numb. I started to fall over until Natsu caught me. "You know? I think you save me way too often. You should stop, I'm alright by myself." I grit my teeth blood started coming out of my mouth.

"Raina!" Lucky popped out from the hood, he was unscathed, good.

"Hah, after Makarov, now Erza and that girl is unable to fight. I didn't know that there was another woman as strong as Titania was." Jose paused on the loud speaker, "Now hand over Lucy Heartfilia."

"We would rather die than give up our comrade!" Erza yelled with a bloodied lip. Everyone else in the guild yelled in agreement. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucy crying.

"Our answer won't change no matter what! We'll take you down!" Natsu scream, a little to my ear.

"We'll fire another Jupiter in fifteen minutes! Now struggle in the remaining time with my underlings!" Jose retorted. A large group of shadowy substances fell to the ground and started rushing towards us, Natsu held me just a bit tighter. "You have two options Fairy Tail: be destroyed by my soldiers or be obliterated by Jupiter." Natsu's gripped my body even harder.

"We need to do something about the Jupiter." Cana stepped forward. Natsu handed me to her.

"I'll go." Natsu volunteered. "I'll smash it in fifteen minutes!" He flew off in the distance. I stood up from Cana's grasp and stared as Natsu flew over to the large castle like guild.

"Elfman! We're going too!" Gray shouted as he crossed the water. Elfman closely followed shouting in agreement.

"We'll strengthen our defenses here!" Cana replied to the leaving mages. I could barely see anything, and before I knew it everything was black.


End file.
